Light emitting diodes (LEDs) often are used as light sources in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and other displays. LED drivers for these displays often use pulse width modulation (PWM) signals to control the intensity of the light emitted by the LEDs while driving the LEDs at a fixed current, thereby achieving high color fidelity while varying intensity. However, video content is displayed as a series of frames, and if the PWM cycles of an LED driver are not carefully synchronized with the frame rate, visual noise, such as flickering, can occur at the display. One conventional synchronization scheme is to utilize a phase-locked loop (PLL) to directly synchronize the PWM cycles to the frame rate. However, PLLs are relatively expensive and complex to implement. Further, typical frame rates of 30 Hz to 120 Hz often are well below the effective reference frequency range of many PLL designs. For these applications, PLLs typically must have a very small loop bandwidth, leading to large components in the loop filter and a relatively long frequency locking time. These requirements often limit the suitability of conventional PWM synchronization techniques in video applications.